jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxis
*Feree *Raxus *Fondor *Garnib *Ansion *Bakura *Honoghr *Kunas Horn *Kessa *Ku'Bakai *Til *Kunas Schwanz *Ka'Dedus *''u.v.a.'' }} |Bekannte Sternsysteme= |Bekannte Sektoren= |Bekannte Planeten= |Bekannte Kleingalaxien=*Companion Aurek *Companion Besh *Companion Cresh *Companion Grek |Bekannte Hyperraumrouten= |Bekannte Regionen= |Bekannte Sternhaufen= |Entstehungsdatum=13.000.000.000 VSY |Entdeckung= |Besiedelung=Beginn der eigentlichen Besiedelung ab 27500 VSY |Zerstörung= |Verlassen= |Sonstiges= |Bekannte Spezies= |Politik= |Regierung=verschiedene |Rolle=Galaxis |Zugehörigkeit= }} Die Galaxis besteht aus ungefähr 400 Milliarden Sternen, welche sich in rund 180 Milliarden Sternsystemen verteilen und von denen lediglich ungefähr ein Viertel gründlich erforscht worden sind (hauptsächlich der galaktische Osten). Sie alle befinden sich auf einer flachen, 2.000 Lichtjahre dicken Scheibe in einer spiralförmigen Anordnung um den aus einem Schwarzen Loch, welches die Gravitation von vier Millionen Sonnen hat, bestehenden Kern der Galaxis. Nur wenige Sternensysteme liegen außerhalb dieser Parameter. Es finden sich rund 3,2 Milliarden bewohnbare Sternensysteme in der bekannten Galaxis, wobei angenommen wird, dass es in rund einer Milliarde davon Leben gibt, von denen wiederum nur rund 69 Millionen die Populationsvorraussetzungen des Imperiums erfüllten. Lediglich 1,75 Millionen Planeten waren vollwertige Mitgliedswelten des Imperialen Senats. Einleitung und Beschreibung Von Wissenschaftlern wird angenommen, dass die Galaxis im Zuge der Implosion einer gewaltigen, über eine Million Lichtjahre großen Gas- und Staubwolke entstand. Das Alter der Galaxis wird auf etwa dreizehn Milliarden Jahre geschätzt. Sternentypen miniatur|links|250px|Die Sternentypen der Galaxis. In der Galaxis gibt es etwa 400 Milliarden Sterne. Ein Stern, auch Sonne genannt, ist ein Himmelskörper und das Zentrum seines jeweiligen Sternsystems Sterne werden für gewöhnlich nach dem wichtigsten Planeten ihres Systems benannt und können unterschiedliche Farben haben, von Weiß und Weiß-Gelb über Gelb und Orange bis hin zu Rot. Gelbe und orangefarbene Sterne sind hierbei die häufigsten Varianten. Die Sterne werden aufgrund ihrer Farbe und ihrer Oberflächentemperatur in verschiedene Kategorien und Sternentypen eingeordnet, wobei die Kategorien O, B und A heiße Sterne beinhalten, F und G sind von mittlerer Temperatur, während sich K und M als eher kalt erweisen. Vorstufen von Sternen Stellare Objekte, welche die Vorstufen zu den Hauptreihensternen bilden, sind: *Brauner Zwerg *Protostern Hauptreihensterne Die Sterne der Galaxis werden je nach ihrer farblichen Charakteristik und ihrem Alter verschiedenen Typen zugeordnet. Die meisten von ihnen gehören der Hauptreihe an. *Sterne des O''-Typs sind groß und blau und besitzen eine Lebensspanne von knapp einer Million Jahren. Sie machen weniger als ein Prozent aller Sterne aus und da sie sehr heiß sind, ermöglichen nicht einmal 10% dieses Typs ihren Planeten Leben. 100 Millionen Systeme mit einem ''O-Stern sind bewohnbar. *Sterne des B''-Typs sind blau-weiß und ebenfalls so heiß, dass Leben auf ihren Trabanten kaum möglich ist. Sie haben eine Lebensspanne von zehn Millionen Jahren und spenden 100 Millionen Systemen Leben. Sie machen weniger als ein Prozent aller Sterne der Galaxis aus. *Sterne des ''A-Typs sind weiß und bestehen bis zu zwei Milliarden Jahre. Knapp ein Prozent aller Sterne gehören diesem Typ an. Die Entstehung von Leben ist hier sehr unwahrscheinlich, dennoch gibt es 100 Millionen Sternensysteme mit A''-Sternen, die bewohnbar sind. *Sterne des ''F-Typs weisen eine gelb-weiße Farbe auf. Sie haben eine Lebensdauer von vier Milliarden Jahren und machen zwei Prozent aller Sterne aus. Es gibt 100 Millionen bewohnbare Systeme mit F''-Sternen. *Sterne des ''G-Typs sind gelb und bestehen bis zu zehn Milliarden Jahre lang. Vier Prozent aller Sterne gehören diesem Typ an und jeder zweite von ihnen ermöglicht die Entwicklung von Lebewesen. Die Zahl der Systeme mit G''-Sternen beträgt zwei Milliarden. *Sterne des ''K-Typs sind orange und weisen eine Lebensspanne von 60 Milliarden Jahren auf. Sie machen 15 Prozent aller Sterne aus und jeder vierte von ihnen ermöglicht Leben. 3,75 Milliarden Systeme beherbergen einen K''-Stern. *Sterne des ''M-Typs sind rot und sehr klein und können bis zu 100 Billionen Jahre lang Bestand haben. Sie tauchen von allen am häufigsten in der Galaxis auf (70 %), ermöglichen jedoch nur in wenigen Fällen Leben. Spätstadien von Sternen Sterne, die die Hauptreihe durchlaufen haben, blähen sich im Endstadium ihres stellaren Lebens um ein Vielfaches auf. Dazu gehören: *Roter Riese *Blauer Riese *Roter Superriese Nachdem sie expandierten, kollabieren Sterne wiederum und bilden so genannte „Kompakte Sterne“. Hierzu werden folgende Sterntypen gezählt: *Weißer Zwerg *Schwarzer Zwerg *Neutronenstern *Schwarzes Loch Tabelle der Sternentypen * Bei Sternenkategorien mit einer unwahrscheinlichen Möglichkeit von Leben ist es durchaus möglich, dass Leben auf Planeten des Sternensystems möglich ist, allerdings ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sich auf diesen Planeten Leben eigenständig entwickelt hat, weil diese Sterne entweder zu kalt oder zu heiß sind oder diese eine zu geringe Lebensspanne haben. Anmerkung des Autors: Die Abschnitte Hauptreihensterne, Vorstufen von Sternen und Spätstadien von Sternen wurden teilweise bis vollständig aus dem Jedipedia-Artikel Stern übernommen. An dieser Stelle wird auf die Autoren dieser Abschnitte hingewiesen; sie können hier eingesehen werden. Regionen Die erste Unterteilung der Galaxis sind die Regionen, die im Zentrum der Galaxis beginnen und sich weiter nach außen verteilen. Die innerste Region ist der Tiefkern, die äußersten Regionen sind die Unbekannten Regionen und der Wilde Raum. Allerdings wird die Galaxis nicht nur in die neun Hauptregionen eingeteilt, sondern auch in neun sogenannte Bereiche, die allerdings der Erkundung der Galaxis entsprechend angeordnet und nicht wie die Hauptregionen in einem Muster angelegt sind. Des Weiteren gibt es zahlreiche kleinerer und eigenständiger Reiche, die ebenfalls als Regionen gelten, darunter der große und einflussreiche Hutt-Raum und das aus 63 bestehende Hapes-Konsortium. Hauptregionen Tiefkern miniatur|rechts|180px|Eine Karte des Tiefkerns. Das astronomische Zentrum der Galaxis ist der Tiefkern. Er ist rund 7.000 Lichtjahre breit und im Mittelpunkt befindet sich ein Schwarzes Loch. Dieses ist von ungefähr 30 Milliarden Sterne umgeben, die wegen ihrer Gravitationskräfte den Hyperraum so verzerren, dass die Region lange als unzugänglich galt. Die innerste aller Regionen der bekannten Galaxis ist eine eher unwirtliche Gegend. Dass bis heute nicht viel über den Tiefkern bekannt ist, liegt nicht etwa an dem mangelnden Interesse an einer Erforschung, sondern vielmehr daran, dass Reisen in den Tiefkern extrem gefährlich sind. Die einzig sichere Möglichkeit, nicht mit einem der zahlreichen Sterne zu kollidieren, ist die Nutzung von Hyperraumrouten. Allerdings sind nur sehr wenige Hyperraumrouten innerhalb des Tiefkerns kartografisch erfasst und für sicher befunden worden, und diese müssen auch ständig neu überprüft werden. Eine dieser Hyperraumrouten ist die Byss Run, die sich allerdings aufgrund der vielen Masseschatten – Richtung Zentrum des Tiefkerns nimmt die Sternendichte stark zu – mehr am Rand entlangschlängelt, da dort ein Hyperraumsprung so gut wie unmöglich ist. Einige bekannte Planeten innerhalb des Tiefkerns sind Byss, Prakith und Kaiserin Teta, die allesamt an der Byss Run liegen. Das sogenannte Galaktische Zentrum liegt inmitten des Tiefkerns uns ist ein riesiges Schwarzes Loch, in dessen Nähe sich nicht mehr allzu viele Sterne, sondern vielmehr giftige Gase befinden. Obwohl der Tiefkern als astronomisches Zentrum der Galaxis gilt, ist der Planet Coruscant mit den Koordinaten 0,0,0 jedoch das eigentliche Zentrum der Galaxis und gilt zudem als Hauptplanet. Trotz der relativen Nähe zu Coruscant war der Tiefkern jedoch auch bereits in der Frühzeit ein beliebtes Versteck. Eine eingehendere Erforschung des Tiefkerns unternahm Imperator Palpatine, was sich das Galaktische Imperium später zunutze machte, um gegen die Neue Republik vorzugehen. Diese erfuhr von den Hyerraumrouten durch den Tiefkern erst einige Jahre nach dem Friedensvertrag mit dem Imperium. Das neu erlangte Wissen nutzten die Neue Republik und später auch die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg. Auch mehr als einhundert Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin wurde der Tiefkern noch stark genutzt, unter anderem von den Imperatoren Roan Fel und Darth Krayt. → Systeme des Tiefkerns → Planeten des Tiefkerns Kernwelten miniatur|rechts|180px|Eine Karte der Kernwelten. Die Kernwelten stellen das am dichtesten besiedelte und ältesten bewohnte Gebiet der Galaxis dar. Die Kernwelten sind der Geburtsort der Galaktischen Republik, die Heimat der Menschen und das Zentrum der galaktischen Kultur, Technologie, Politik und Verwaltung. Die meisten wichtigeren Organisationen und Firmen haben mindestens einen ihrer Sitze in den Kernwelten, des Weiteren leben hier viele einflussreiche Personen und Familien, darunter Familie Valorum und Familie Tagge. Nicht zuletzt aus diesen Gründen sind die Kernwelten die wohlhabendsten und einflussreichsten Welten der Galaxis. Die Planeten widmen sich alle einem anderen Zwecken. Unter anderem gibt es die riesigen Werften von Kuat und Nubia, die umwerfend urbane Welt Ixtlar, die auf Medizin ausgelegte Wunderwelt Rhinnal, die wohlhabende und auf Landwirtschaft spezialisierte Welt Salliche und natürlich das politische und astrographische Zentrum der Galaxis, Coruscant. Von dort ging aus den Kernwelten jegliche Kolonialisierung der weiteren Galaxis aus, wenngleich sich auf einigen abgelegenen Planeten auch eigenes Leben entwickelte. Wenn es um galaktische Angelegenheiten ging, wurden die Kernwelten immer bevorzugt. Tatsächlich zählte das Stimmrecht von Senatoren auf den Kernwelten mehr als das der Senatoren von anderen Planeten. Allerdings änderten sich all diese Dinge, die die Kernwelten so einflussreich und wohlhabend machten, mit dem Aufstieg des Imperiums im Jahre 19 VSY, als Senator Palpatine sich zum Imperator ernannte und vor allem die Kernwelten unterwarf, da diese ihm am gefährlichsten werden konnten, wenn sie ihm nicht gehorchten. Der sich in den Kernwelten befindende Planet Alderaan wurde im Jahre 0 NSY sogar vollkommen vom Imperium zerstört, dies durch den Todesstern. Nichtsdestoweniger gelang es der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik im Jahre 7 NSY, Coruscant einzunehmen, die Neue Republik auszurufen und das Imperium zu besiegen. Coruscant blieb und ist auch weiterhin das Zentrum der galaktischen Politik und Kultur. Über zahlreiche Jahre litten die Kernwelten an beinahe ebensovielen Kriegen, jedoch wurde das erste neue Imperium vom Sith-Lord Darth Krayt gegründet, der seinen Sitz auf Coruscant festlegte und beinahe die komplette Galaxis unterwarf, wobei er vor allem die Kernwelten als Ausgangspunkt für seine Angriffe nutzte. → Systeme der Kernwelten → Kernwelten Kolonien miniatur|rechts|180px|Eine Karte der Kolonien. Die Kolonien haben vermutlich die beste Lage in der Galaxis. Obwohl die Kolonien in der Frühzeit unter zahlreichen und mit der Zeit auseinanderbrechenden Mini-Imperium litt, wurden die Kolonien mit der Erfindung des Hyperantriebs doch schnell besiedelt. Dadurch, dass die sowohl neben den wohlhabenden und reichen Kernwelten liegen, als auch an den Inneren Rand grenzten, dessen Bau- und Rohstoffvorkommen so gut wie unbegrenzt sind, verfügen die Kolonien über beinahe unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten, ihre Wirtschaft und Industrialisierung auszubauen. Des Weiteren führen die fünf wichtigsten Hyperraumrouten und Handelsstraßen allesamt durch die Kolonien, was einen schnellen Transport von Wahren und gute Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten gewährleistet. Während die Kernwelten mitunter auch ihr geschichtsträchtiges und kulturelles Erbe nach Außen tragen, haben sich die Kolonien im Großen und Ganzen einen Ruf verschafft, der sich auf die Wirtschaftsleistung und den damit verbundenen Fleiß der Bevölkerung reduziert. Tatsächlich wird in den Kolonien der Wert einer Person daran gemessen, welche Leistung sie bringt und nicht welches Potential sie möglicherweise besitzt. Ebenso wie die Kernwelten der Galaxis verfügen die Kolonien über eine große Bevölkerungsdichte und Anzahl an Planeten. Unter anderem bringt Arkania viele intelligente Wissenschaftler hervor, außerdem gibt es zahlreiche Werften und Firmen. Vor allem der Handel mit den Devaronianern und den Herglics erwies sich vor allem für die weniger stark besiedelten westlichen Regionen der Kolonien als äußerst nützlich. Allerdings hatten die Kolonien auch einen Nachteil für die Republik. Im Gegensatz zum Inneren Rand, der durch das starke Aufgebot an republikanischen Truppen stark geschützt war, litten die Kolonien unter Schmugglern, Piraten und anderen Banditen, weshalb sich Palpatine nach der Ausrufung des Imperiums darauf konzentrierte, eine Menge Gelder in die Stärkung der Wirtschaft und der Verteidigung der Kolonien zu stecken. Dies beeinflusste die Kolonien stark, denn die finanziellen Mittel überzeugten viele Planeten von der Richtigkeit des Imperiums, weshalb die Neue Republik nach ihrer Gründung erhebliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihren Einfluss in den Kolonien zu erweitern. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegs nutzten die außergalaktischen Yuuzhan Vong die Hyperraumrouten, die durch die Kolonien führen, um in das politische Zentrum der Galaxis einzufallen. → Systeme der Kolonien → Sektoren der Kolonien → Planeten der Kolonien Innerer Rand miniatur|rechts|180px|Eine Karte des Inneren Randes. Der Innere Rand war das nächste besiedelte Gebiet der Galaxis. Von der Bevölkerung wird die Galaxis häufig bloß in zwei Gebiete unterteilt, den Kern und den Rand, was vor allem an kulturellen Unterschieden festgemacht ist. Wenngleich der äußere Nachbar des Inneren Randes, die Expansionsregion, nur kurze Zeit nach dem Inneren Rand besiedelt wurde, legen die Bewohner des Inneren Randes viel Wert darauf, in der Einteilung zum Kern gezählt zu werden, was daran liegt, dass sie sowohl die reichen und verwöhnten Bewohner der Kolonien und Kernwelten als auch die rauen und kriegerischen Gebiete der äußeren Territorien kennen. Allerdings liegen viele der wichtigen Planeten im Inneren Rand. Darunter das wie Coruscant von einer über den kompletten Planeten reichenden, industrialisierten Stadt bedeckte Denon, dass nach der Einnahme Coruscants durch die Yuuzhan Vong als Hauptplanet der Neuen Republik diente, als auch Thyferra, das der wichtigste Bactaproduzent und -lieferant ist. Während der Klonkriege war vor allem der Innere Rand in einer schlechten Position. Da die äußeren Territorien im Galaktischen Senat in ihrer Stimmgewalt benachteiligt wurden, schlossen sich viele dort gelegene Welten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter Count Dooku und General Grievous an und gingen gegen den Inneren Rand vor, der sich in zahlreichen Schlachten und Kriegen verteidigen musste. Als nach den Klonkriegen das Galaktische Imperium ausgerufen wurde, war der Innere Rand auch für dieses weiterhin von Bedeutung, weshalb die imperialen Kriegsherren nach der Schlacht von Endor den Inneren Rand erbittert verteidigten. Vor allem Imperatorin Ysanne Isard und Lord Shadowspawn setzten der Neuen Republik stark zu, wurden letztlich jedoch geschlagen. Nach einiger Zeit akzeptierten auch die restlichen Welten des Inneren Randes die neue Regierung. → Systeme des Inneren Randes → Sektoren im Inneren Rand → Planeten des Inneren Randes Expansionsregion Die Expansionsregion ist reich an Rohstoffen. In dieser Region gibt es zwar nur wenige Planeten, aber sie sind wichtig für den Export in die ganze Galaxis. Außerdem ist dieser Bereich von strategischer Wichtigkeit, da er die direkte Verbindung vom Inneren zum Mittleren Rand darstellt. → Systeme der Expansionsregion → Sektoren der Expansionsregion → Planeten der Expansionsregion Mittlerer Rand :Die meisten Planeten des Mittleren Randes sind von Einheimischen oder Kolonisten bevölkert, die ihre Welt größtenteils selbst nutzen. Andere sind nur wegen ihrer Bodenschätze von Bedeutung oder werden nicht weiter beachtet. → Systeme des Mittleren Randes → Sektoren im Mittleren Rand → Planeten des Mittleren Randes Äußerer Rand Lange Zeit galt der Äußere Rand als sagenumwobene Region voller Schrecken, in die sich keiner freiwillig begab. Trotzdem setzte 1.000 VSY aus unbekannten Gründen eine wahre Völkerwanderung in dieses Gebiet ein. Aber auch nach der Besiedlung zahlreicher Planeten des Äußeren Randes hatte die Galaktische Republik hier nur wenig Einfluss, sodass oft Gesetzlosigkeit herrschte, so galt z. B. die Sklaverei auf vielen Welten als normal. Dies lag vor allem daran, dass Große Teile des Äußeren Randes den Hutts gehören, die durch Korruption und Piraterie viele Rechte und Gesetze verletzen. Allerdings reichte der Einfluss des Kerns nicht bis zum Äußeren Rand und deshalb konnten Hutts und Piraten ihre Geschäfte ungestört abwickeln. → Systeme des Äußeren Randes → Sektoren im Äußeren Rand → Planeten des Äußeren Randes Unbekannte Regionen Die Unbekannten Regionen liegen zwischen Bakura und Nirauan und reichen vom Äußeren Rand bis zu den Kernwelten. → Systeme der Unbekannten Regionen → Sektoren der Unbekannten Regionen → Planeten der Unbekannten Regionen Wilder Raum Als Wilder Raum bezeichnet man ein Raumgebiet zwischen der bekannten Galaxis und den Unbekannten Regionen. → Systeme des Wilden Raumes → Sektoren im Wilden Raum → Planeten des Wilden Raumes Bereiche miniatur|300px|Die galaktischen Bereiche Die Galaxis wird neben den Regionen, Sektoren und Systemen auch in Bereiche untergliedert, die oftmals Teile von mehreren Regionen umfassen. Diese sind teilweise durch die Kolonisierung der Galaxis geschichtlich begründet, spiegeln aber keine politischen oder kulturellen Grenzen wider. Pfeilspitze Südkern Nördliche Kolonien Negs Slice Neue Territorien Trailing Sektoren Trans-Hydian Westliche Bereiche Astrographie Sektoren Sektoren Die Regionen der Galaxis sind in Sektoren unterteilt. Die Regionen sind in Sektoren unterteilt. Sie sind häufig nach der vorherrschenden Kultur oder des vorherrschenden Systems benannt und sind eher als politische Unterteilung der Regionen zu bezeichnen. Ursprünglich umfasste ein Sektor 50 bewohnte Systeme, da es aber in den Zeiten der Ausweitung der Republik zu mehreren Millionen Sektoren kam, wurde durch die Ruusan-Reformation die Anzahl auf 1.024 regionale Sektoren begrenzt, welche in konstituierende Sub-Sektoren unterteilt waren. Diese Sektoren wurden zu Zeiten des Imperiums von sogenannten Moffs regiert. Zur Zeit der Neuen Republik wurden die Sektoren von einem Senator vertreten, ebenso wie zu Zeiten der Alten Republik.Die Hand von Thrawn – Schatten der Vergangenheit Sub-Sektoren Die konstituierenden Sub-Sektoren bilden die regionalen Sektoren und beinhalten die einzelnen Sternsysteme. Zu Zeiten des Imperiums wurden diese Sub-Sektoren durch regionale Gouverneure, die ebenfalls als Moffs tituliert wurden, regiert. Um allerdings Missverständnisse mit den Machtinhabern der Sektoren zu vermeiden, wurden die Moffs der Sub-Sektoren häufig lediglich als Regional-Gouverneure bezeichnet. Prioritäts-Sektoren Zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik gab es zwanzig sogenannte Prioritäts-Sektoren, auch Übersektoren. Prioritäts-Sektoren wurden ursprünglich im Jahre 22 VSY eingeführt, während der Klonkriege. In jedem dieser Sektoren war eine sogenannte Sektor-Armee stationiert, die in ihrem Gebiet für Recht und Ordnung sorgte. Auch während des Galaktischen Imperiums blieben diese zwanzig Sektoren erhalten, allerdings verteilte der damalige Imperator Palpatine diese Sektoren nach der Auflösung des Galaktischen Senats an seine Moffs und Großmoffs, die nun die direkte Kontrolle über den Sektor und somit auch über alle sich im Sektor befindlichen Planeten und Truppen hatten. Direkte Kontrolle über alle Gebiete hatte allerdings selbstverständlich noch immer Palpatine, der den Moffs ihre Verantwortung ohne weitere Umschweife entziehen konnte. Unter anderem existierten der Coruscant-Prioritäts-Sektor, der von Moff Trachta kontrolliert wurde, und der Seswenna-Prioritäts-Sektor, der von dem bekannten Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin kontrolliert wurde. Später wurden diese Sektoren abgeschafft, gelegentlich aber als alte Grenzmarken von der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen genutzt. Systeme Sternsysteme, oft auch nur Systeme genannt, sind die kleinsten räumlichen Einteilungen der Galaxis, während die Unterteilungen in Sektoren und Regionen die nächstgrößeren darstellen. Sternsysteme bestehen aus mindestens einem Stern (in seltenen Fällen auch mehrere, z. B. beim Tatoo-System), deren unbewohnbare und bewohnbare Planeten, Monde, Kometen, Asteroidenfelder und Raumstationen allesamt gravitativ an diesen gebunden sind. Meistens sind Systeme nach ihrem Stern benannt. In der gesamten Galaxis existieren etwa 400.000.000.000 Sterne und 3.200.000.000 Sternsysteme, von denen allerdings nur ungefähr 1.000.000.000 Leben ermöglichen. Planeten miniatur|links|180px|Der Planet Brentaal IV Ein Planet ist ein Himmelskörper, der im Orbit eines Sterns existiert und diesen Himmelskörper umkreist. Er gehört einem System an, das wiederum einen Teil eines Sektors darstellt. Neben Planeten sind oft auch Monde oder Asteroiden bevölkert, ein Beispiel ist der berüchtigte „Schmugglermond“ Nar Shaddaa. Manche Planeten und Monde, wie Coruscant oder Nar Shaddaa, bilden eine so genannte Ecumenopolis und sind somit vollständig bebaut und existieren als eine einzige, gigantische Stadt in der Galaxis. Während eine unendlich erscheinende Anzahl an Planeten bevölkert und mit einer Regierung versehen ist, sind viele noch unerforscht und beherbergen unentdeckte Lebensformen. Als die Galaxis im Jahre 5000000000 VSY entstand, bildeten sich etwa 400.000.000.000 Sterne und 7.100.000.000 Planeten, von denen die meisten bewohnbar sind. Die Planeten unterscheiden sich hinsichtlich ihrer Atmosphäre, ihrer Hydrosphäre, des Terrains, ihrer Temperatur, der Gravitation und ihrer Tages- und Jahreslänge voneinander. Weiterhin werden Planeten selbstverständlich auch zu verschiedenen Zwecken benutzt. Sternhaufen In der gesamten Galaxis existieren sogenannte Sternhaufen. Jeder dieser Sternhaufen beherbergt mehrere Hundert, manchmal sogar mehrere Tausend, Sterne. Weiterhin befinden sich in den meisten Sternhaufen allerdings auch bewohnbare Planeten. Es gibt zwei unterschiedliche Arten von Sternhaufen: Die bekannten Sternhaufen wie der Hapes-Sternhaufen oder die Plooriods und die sogenannten Globular Cluster, von denen etwa 200 in der bekannten Galaxis existierten. Der Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Formationen war der, dass die meisten Sternhaufen viele bewohnbare Planeten enthielten. Aufgrund der hohen Anzahl an Sternen herrschte auf den meisten dieser Planeten beinahe die ganze Zeit Tag und nur eine sehr kurze Zeit Nacht. Die Globular Cluster hingegen waren nicht bewohnbar und bestanden meist Rote Riesen und Blauen Riesen, Roten Superriesen und Neutronensternen. Des Weiteren lagen sie abseits der Galaxis, meist hinter den Gebieten des Äußeren Randes. Kleingalaxien miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Kleingalaxie Rishi-Maze. Kleingalaxien sind kleinere und abgelegene Galaxien, die trotz ihrer geringen Größe häufig bis zu 20 Milliarden Sterne enthalten. Kleingalaxien liegen immer weit von der bekannten Galaxis entfernt und man braucht mehrere Lichtjahre, um zu einer zu gelangen. Und obwohl sich viele Wissenschaftler für die Kleingalaxien interessierten, sind sie meist so abgelegen, dass sich niemand die Mühe machte, sie vollständig zu erforschen. Die wohl bekannteste Kleingalaxie ist das Rishi-Maze, in dem sich unter anderem der Planet Kamino befand. Das Rishi-Maze ist so ziemlich die einzige Kleingalaxie, die halbwegs erforscht wurde. Die einzigen anderen bekannten Kleingalaxien waren das Companion Besh, das Companion Cresh und das Companion Grek, wobei all jene Kleingalaxien vom Galaktischen Imperium zu den Unbekannten Regionen gezählt wurden. Eine bekannte Akademie, die sich unter anderem der Erforschung der Kleingalaxien widmete, war die Baobab Merchant Marine Academy auf Manda. Navigationskoordinaten und Verkehrswege Raster-Koordinaten Zusätzlich zu den Regionen, Bereichen etc. wird die Galaxis in Raster unterteilt, die in der Breite der Galaxis mit Buchstaben und in der Länge der Galaxis mit Zahlen angegeben werden. Dabei werden nur Buchstaben von C bis U und Zahlen von 1 bis 21 benutzt. C bedeutet, dass das sich Raster im Westen der Galaxis befindet, U dementsprechend im Osten. 1 bedeutet im Gegensatz dazu, dass sich das Raster im Norden befindet, 21 dementsprechend im Süden. Galaktisches Koordinatensystem Die Position jedes Sternsystem wird über seine galaktischen Koordinaten bestimmt. Diese bestehen aus drei Werten, XYZ, die für die jeweiligen Achsen stehen. Die X-Koordinate gibt dabei die Position auf der galaktischen Ost-West-Achse wieder, die Y-Koordinate auf der galaktischen Nord-Süd-Achse und die Z-Koordinate den Abstand über oder unter der galaktischen Ebene. Dabei ist der Nullpunkt (000) nicht der galaktische Kern, sondern Coruscant, obwohl der Planet nord-westlich des wahren galaktischen Kerns liegt. Das Koordinatensystem basiert dabei auf Parsecs. Ein Parsec ist 3,26 Lichtjahre lang und eine Einheit im Koordinatensystem entsprechen 15 Parsecs, also knapp 49 Lichtjahre. Die galaktischen Koordinaten eines Sternsystems können auch negative Werte annehmen. Sie befinden sich dann westlich, südlich oder unter der Position von Coruscant. Hyperraumrouten Die politische Galaxis Die Politik der Galaxis Struktur und Aufbau der Galaktischen Senats Regierungen Galaktische Republik Galaktisches Imperium Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Neue Republik Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen Darth Krayts Sith-Imperium Wirtschaft der Galaxis Wirtschaft und Finanzen Kriegsmaschinerie und Produktion Sprachen Die Jedi Einwohner, Spezies und Einwanderer Spezies Extragalaktische Einwanderer Die Zwanzig Wunder der Galaxis rechts|180px|miniatur|Die Kathedrale der Winde Die Zwanzig Wunder der Galaxis ist eine Liste von zwanzig bedeutenden Bauwerken in der Galaxis, die vom Historiker Vicendi im Rahmen der Auftragsarbeit Arturum Galactinum zum 15000. Jahrestag der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik zusammengestellt wurde. Dabei konzentrierte sich Vicendi auf von Lebewesen geschaffene Dinge und ließ natürliche Phänomene wie die Corphelion-Kometen oder die Feuerringe von Fornax komplett außen vor. Dies stieß mitunter auf heftige Kritik, ebenso wie die Überbetonung antiker Werke, welche meist in direktem Zusammenhang mit der Gründung der Republik standen und überwiegend aus den Kernwelten stammten. Trotz konkurrierender Listen von Hutten, Bothanern, Caamasi und schließlich dem Galaktischen Imperium und der Zerstörung einiger Wunder im Laufe der Zeit ist Vicendis originale Liste noch immer berühmt und in weiten Teilen der Galaxis bekannt. Die Liste enthält unter anderem die Kathedrale der Winde auf Vortex, die Verbotenen Gärten von Nuswatta, den Messingsoldaten von Axum und die Alsakan-Mosaike. Mini-Imperien und eigenständige Reiche Korporationssektor Hapes-Konsortium Hutt-Raum Bothanischer-Raum Mandalore-Sektor Herglic-Raum Pentastar-Koalition Zsinjs Reich Geschichte miniatur|right|210px|Die Entdeckung der Galaxis in Zeitabschnitten bis [[25 VSY.]] Vor der Republik Die Einen und die Celestials Das unendliche Reich Xims Imperium Population und Besiedelung der Galaxis miniatur|right|210px|Die Bevölkerungsdichte in den Teilen der Galaxis. Die Sith-Kriege Großer Hyperraumkrieg Großer Sith-Krieg Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Mandalorianische Kriege Neuer Sith-Krieg Blütezeit der Republik Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt Klonkriege Galaktisches Imperiums Das erste Galaktische Imperium Erster Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Eine Neue Republik Thrawn-Feldzug Das Dunkle Imperium Dauerhafter Frieden Extragalaktische Alien-Invasoren Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen Schwarmkriege Ein Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Eine neue Sith-Invasion Unter der Herrschaft der Sith Hinter den Kulissen * Während in der Star Wars Enzyklopadie den Durchmesser der Galaxie mit 120.000 Lichtjahren angibt, wird im Essential Atlas von einem Durchmesser von rund 100.000 Lichtjahren gesprochen. * Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File gibt an, dass es über 20 Millionen intelligente Spezies in der Galaxis gibt, während der Essential Atlas diesen Wert lediglich mit 5 Millionen angibt. * Im The Essential Atlas wird im Abschnitt über die Kernwelten angegeben, dass Menschen bereits im Jahre 27000 VSY bis nach Csilla in den Wilden Raum expandieren, während auf der Karte der galaktischen Expeditionen abgegeben wird, dass Csilla und die Chiss erst sehr viel später entdeckt werden. Dies deckt sich außerdem auch mit einigen Romanen, die selbiges behaupten, weshalb die Information im Kernwelten-Abschnitt des Atlas' als Fehler gewertet werden könnte. * Während der The Essential Atlas angibt, dass die Galaxis 13.000.000.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin entstand und somit rund dreizehn Milliarden Jahre alt sei, steht im The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, dass die Galaxis im Jahre 5.000.000.000, also fünf Milliarden Jahre, vor der Schlacht von Yavin entstanden sei.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species (Appendix 2: A Time Line of Alien History, S. 218) Das im The Essential Atlas stehende Datum wird als korrekt und kanonisch gewertet. Bezüge zur Wirklichkeit * In der realen Welt wird als Galaxis nur unsere Milchstraße bezeichnet, während alle anderen Sternansammlungen dieser Art als Galaxie geführt werden. * Die Galaxis ähnelt in einigen Punkten unserer Milchstraße. Diese hat einen Durchmesser von etwa 100.000 Lichtjahren und beherbergt 100 bis 300 Milliarden Sterne. Es handelt sich auch bei beiden um spiralförmige Galaxien, allerdings geht man mittlerweile davon aus, dass die Milchstraße genauer eine Balken''spiralgalaxie ist. Das Alter der Galaxis wiederum kommt eher dem der Erde nah, die etwa 4,6 Milliarden Jahre alt ist. * Der Eröffnungstext einer jeden Star Wars Episode beginnt mit ''Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis..... Dies verweist darauf, dass das Star Wars Universum in unserer Realität existieren soll. Nicht nur, dass in Star Wars auch Menschen existieren, viele Ähnlichkeiten mit unserer Kultur zu finden sind und das galaktische Basic in etwa mit der heutigen englischen Sprache zu identifizieren ist – es existiert außerdem ein Planet namens Erde. ''Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' miniatur|rechts|180px|Die umstrittene Szene * In der fünften Star Wars Episode, Das Imperium schlägt zurück, ist am Ende des Filmes eine recht umstrittene Szene zu sehen. Es ist die Flotte der Rebellen-Allianz zu sehen, die sich allerdings außerhalb eines bis dahin noch nicht identifizierten Himmelskörpers befindet. In der 1996 erschienenen Kurzgeschichte Zukunftsvarianten – Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM wird bestätigt, dass es sich bei dem Himmelskörper um die bekannte Galaxis handelt und die Rebellen einen Rendezvouspunkt außerhalb der Galaxis gefunden haben. Dieser Punkt befindet sich allerdings nicht außerhalb, sondern mehr oberhalb der Galaxis. Diese Szene widerspricht also eindeutig unter anderem den Quellen aus der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe, da dort von unüberwindbaren Hyperraumnebeln gesprochen wird, die das Expandieren außerhalb der Galaxis unmöglich machen sollen. Zwar gelingt es den Yuuzhan Vong, von außerhalb in die bekannte Galaxis einzudringen, jedoch scheint dies den Rebellen in den Romanen vollkommen unmöglich, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass sie eigentlich noch keinen Weg aus der Galaxis gefunden haben sollten. Offensichtlich befindet sich der Rendezvouspunkt aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück also nah genug an der bekannten Galaxis, um ihn anfliegen zu können. Mit dem Erscheinen von Angriff der Klonkrieger im Jahre 2002 kamen außerdem Vermutungen auf, dass es sich bei dem Himmelskörper um das kürzlich identifizierte Rishi-Labyrinth handeln könnte. Deshalb bestätigte LucasArts' Administrator Leland Chee im Jahre 2003 nochmals auf StarWars.com, dass es sich bei dem Himmelskörper um die bekannte Star Wars Galaxis handelte. Karten der Galaxis * Im Laufe der Jahre erschienen immer wieder neue Karten der Galaxis. Meist in Sachbüchern oder Quellenbüchern des Star Wars Rollenspiels. Die erste Karte der Galaxis erschien 1994 im Videospiel TIE Fighter. Daneben erschien vier Jahre später auch eine von Modi erstellte Liste aller Sektoren und Planeten aus dem Videospiel Rebellion. Diese Liste ist allerdings nicht mehr aktuell, da mit der Zeit immer wieder neue Planeten, Systeme, Sektoren und Regionen dazugekommen sind. Weitere Karten erschienen im offiziellen Star Wars Fact File, in der The New Essential Chronology, in Empire at War und im Rahmen der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Letztlich erschienen der The Essential Atlas und der auf ''The Essential Atlas'' Online Companion, die nun eine aktuell vollständige Übersicht der Galaxis bieten. * Folgend eine Galerie von Beispielkarten. Einige davon sind mittlerweile jedoch nicht mehr aktuell. Datei:Galaxis-Karte-Übersicht.jpg|Die aktuelle Übersicht aus dem . Datei:TF-map.jpg|Die erste Karte der Galaxis aus TIE Fighter. Vergrößert ist der Greater Javin. Datei:Galaxy.png|Eine Karte der Galaxis aus Empire at War. Datei:Galaxymap3.jpg|Eine Karte aus dem offiziellen Fact File. Datei:GalaxyNEC.jpg|Die Karte aus der The New Essential Chronology. Quellen *''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo'' – Zukunftsvarianten – Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Ausgestossene *''Rebellion'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''Die Ultimative Chronik'' (Karte der Galaxis als Anhang) *''The New Essential Chronology'' (Karte der Galaxis als Anhang) *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''StarWars.com'' *''Liste der Sektoren und Planeten aus Rebellion'' Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Vergrößerbare Karte der Galaxis von Dark Horse in Zusammenarbeit mit Starwars.com und Lucasfilm bg:Галактиката cs:Galaxie da:Galakse el:Ο Γαλαξίας en:The galaxy es:La Galaxia fa:کهکشان جنگ ستارگان fr:Galaxie hr:Galaksija it:La Galassia hu:A Galaxis nl:The Galaxy ja:銀河 pl:Galaktyka pt:A Galáxia ro:Galaxia ru:Галактика fi:Galaksi sv:Galaxen Kategorie:Die Galaxis Kategorie:Galaxien Kategorie:Legends